Limited
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Dark Link is given a recon mission to watch over the Hero, Link. Like they say, darkness and light are always drawn together. Dark Link denies his attachment towards Link, but the feeling is tangled by his own selfish desires to return to him, it might be too strong for him to resist. [ AU Twilight/Ocarina ]
1. Chapter 1

**Limited.**

* * *

In the cool night of the Gerudo Desert, stood a tall man with a few companions alone in the Arbiters Grounds, below the Mirror of Twilight. The man had a grim look upon him, his arms crossed with a dignified stature. He glanced up at a grinning boy with dark hair and bright ruby colored eyes. He was sitting on the ledge to the staircase, swinging his legs back and forth, his heels hitting the stone, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'm sending you on a recon mission," The man said in a gruff tone, he was a bit reluctant since the boy was too close to the one they all were thinking of. Usually the darkness in someone seeks out the light, while the light seeks the darkness. It's a continuous dull cycle, just like the reincarnations of the bearers to the three Triforce Pieces.

The boy grinned wide at the offer. It's been boring and there was nothing too do. Having something placed on him like this was quite interesting. A recon mission would be boring though, but at least he got to do something instead of hiding in the desert.

So he jumped at the opportunity, "What's the recon mission?" He wondered if he'd have to head off to various areas of Hyrule to seek out anyone specific, like Princess Zelda, or maybe scout Faron Woods. He didn't feel obligated to head for the Zora's domain, the very thought irked him.

"Locate the Hero and watch him for a couple of days," The man said, turning his gaze to the signs of the seven Sages, not noticing the incredulous expression he was receiving.

_Hero._ Meaning Link, and he was supposed to watch _him_ for a couple of days? He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"No. I want nothing to do with him."

The man turned his gaze to him, his brow raised. "Are you disobeying me?"

"I want nothing to do with him!" He said louder, his voice echoed throughout the coliseum, the wind rustled the sands along the ground and stone walk ways.

A sigh came from the man, "Keep your distance, but watch him. I want to know what he's up too while I maneuver my take over of Hyrule castle. Do you object, Dark?"

Dark shook his head, his hands balled into tight fists to keep himself from yelling again. He didn't need to make the man angrier than he already was. Since he's only a sliver of what he used to be, he still had the strength and power to kill him. He stood up from the ledge and walked away, not bothering to look back as he left to search for his other.

It took some time of course. He rounded up a few of the monsters that were still obedient to a higher power and gained a quiver and a bow. One of the monsters was able to grab a horse from a traveler that was foolishly braving the desert during the night. Of course the horse was hysterical, it wouldn't let any of the minions ride it, it kept whining and thrashing while it was wrapped in tight chains. Dark pushed a few of the monsters passed, grabbed the chain and broke it with his blade at his side, the horse careened, but its blinking dark eyes looked at him with a strange curiosity. He reached his hand out to pet it and the horse instantly calmed down. Dark glared at the monsters for doing such things to it, chaining it up like a prisoner. He scowled and grabbed a dark cloak, covering himself besides his eyes as he readied to trek to the teleportation device that let them to get to Hylia Lake.

The monsters built it a few weeks ago to steal supplies. It rested unattended on a large stone beyond a pile of boulders and sand mounds a couple hours from the Arbiters Grounds. He took the bow from its strap and tapped the device on the side. It was round with a reflected mirror, spiraling marks appeared on the sides as it lit up. The horse whined, but he held the reigns tight and shushed it as a bright flash temporarily blinded him and the horse. He cursed as he rubbed his eyes and noticed he was no longer in the desert. He sniffled and comforted the horse, it wasn't freaking out which was good. They were on the bridge above Hylia Lake, he felt a strange ache at the closeness of the Zora's Temple, but ignored the feeling even though it crawled along his skin.

"Where would he be?" He murmured to himself. The dark felt cool against his skin, better than it was in the desert. The silence was eerie, yet soothing in its own right.

With a disappointed sigh, he headed off along the bridge, wondering where the _Hero_ would be at this exact moment. Sleeping in hay, bothering people, fighting monsters, finding unexpected treasure chests, looting dead bodies, _talking to the Goron's in Kakariko Village_.

His brows knit together at the last suggestion, it was random, a split thought entered his head like it was always there. Kakariko Village was quite a ways from where they were, by the time they made it there, it'd be morning and hopefully he's still there.

Rambling about his herd or something, probably bragging too.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n:**_ Hey. I had this idea in me for awhile, but I didn't know how I wanted to write it. So I kept it around for awhile, inside my head until the idea formed. :D Sorta. Haha! Anyway, we all know Dark Link is the dark representation of Link for his hardship throughout his heroism. Although he's portrayed differently in some aspects. I wanted to go with something fluffy and a bit romantic-ish. But realized Dark Link is just a form of Link's struggle and having them kiss and do things is.. weird. Kiss a mirror. Ahaha! I have my own opinion on the matter, others have theirs._

_I decided to write this out as Dark Link yearning for Link in a different way. Like they said in Twilight Princess, the dark and light are the same coin, just different sides, and are always drawn to each other. (Not in those words, but same meaning.)_

_So, this will be fluffy and maybe angst (I don't control your emotions.) Also, it's placed in Twilight Princess, a bit AU's and might have misleading points since I haven't played the game in awhile._ _I added some stuff, but it's not major._ _Also, it won't be a long written story. Possibly five chapter or less._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Limited.  
**

* * *

He's on foot. Moving slow out of Kakariko Village, a sort of solemnity hanging in the air as he walks in the direction of Faron Woods. He hasn't done anything, said anything, nor has he noticed Dark's presence. Dark arrived several moments before Link left the village, he watched Link's smile fade as the sun rose. He's never seen the hero look so exhausted. The heavy bags hanging beneath his eyes, his clothes stained with sweat and blood. Dark trailed him, leading the horse several paces from sight.

He noticed something as he followed Link along the field. His mouth was moving, at least it was whenever Link moved his head a certain direction for him to see his lips. He didn't know what to make of it, either Link was finally going insane and talking to imaginary friends, or he was thinking up a strategy with a lack of shadow to speak too. Dark sniffled as he looked down at himself, he was darker in complexion to Link, while his hair was a lot lighter and his eye color wasn't blue in the least. In some way he thought he'd be just like Link, but he wasn't. There was a sort of disgust to Link that continued to grow.

He harbored anger, regret, fear and a lot of repressed pain. Being so close to Link just made it worse, looking at the hero with his warm colored hair and light filled eyes that held determination. People loved him. Wanted him to save them. He had so much on his shoulders and even though they couldn't exactly see past their pride and laziness, that their precious hero is actually an exhausted boy barely an adult. He pitied Link, yet the pity clung to him as well.

The horse whined suddenly, pulling Dark from his wandering thoughts. He gripped the reigns and pulled them behind some bushes and a few trees. Cursing under his breath when he noticed Link looking around, his hand grazing the hilt of the Master Sword. That blade could kill him - although it could kill anyone - but Link being Link wouldn't place it at an innocent person's neck. Link knew him, or someway, familiarized with him from their shared past lives.

Link tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing to a spot that held nothing. Dark raised his brow as Link dropped his hand from his hilt and turned away. He continued his trek while Dark huddled in the bushes with the horse, wondering what in the hell he just witnessed.

Link _was_ talking to an empty space. It would make sense if it were a fairy, but in this case, there was nothing. He looked up at the horse that seemed to look at him, a sort of innocence twinkled in the horse's eyes, but Dark wasn't about to buy what the horse did.

With a sigh, he dragged the horse from the bushes and followed after Link. It took them awhile to get to Faron Woods and when they did, it was easier to hide. He was able to get closer to Link without the horse's interference, he simply tied the reigns to a tree and grinned at the horse before leaving it at the entrance of the forest.

Huddling near some trees and bushes again, he finally heard what Link was talking too, their conversation was widely obnoxious, at least the person Link seemed to see. The shadows of the trees gave it a silhouette glow and slowly began to form into an actually thing, person.. Imp. A twilight being floated in the air before Link, they were in a casual conversation about missing objects.

"I keep telling you, horses get spooked. Next time, leave it in the village," The imp spoke, she glared at Link who didn't seem to notice her angered expression. He picked up a blade of grass and pressed it to his lips, a tune emitted from the grass and Dark heard the small whine several paces back, although the Imp and Link didn't seem to notice it.

Link sighed heavily, he dropped the blade and looked more anxious than he did when he left Kakariko Village. "I know. I just.. want Epona to come back before Ilia finds out.." Link's shoulders slumped as he sat down on the grass, the Imp's expression softened as she came to his side and reassured him that his horse is going to come back.

What they didn't know was, Dark had already left the area and was now heading back to the horse that wouldn't stop whining. He pressed his hand to its nose, calming it down. "So.. You're Epona. Link's horse. How.. inconvenient. No wonder you were trying to get caught earlier. You realized Link's distress is because you're missing."

Dark sighed, this was becoming more troublesome than he thought. First Ganon decided to push him into Link's direction, for what exactly and what _was_ he supposed to do _if_ he got caught. He figured distract Link long enough to keep him away from the truth. Second, the horse those idiots found was actually Link's, how fate continuously loves to throttle the hell out of reincarnations. What did it want him to do? Appear in front of Link and fight him like last time, get himself killed for Link's own growth.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dark murmured to himself, he hugged the horse and closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun pressed into him as the horse nuzzled his hand. What was he doing? He needed to watch Link. Make sure he stayed where he was, but what of the horse... What was he going to do with Epona?

He opened his eyes and stepped back. How could he not recognize the horse? With the shake of his head, he untied the reigns and took his things off it. "You're free. Go back to your master, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you more than I, but don't worry, we'll see one another soon enough."

He smiled at Epona, watching it strut through the forest, it stopped to look back at him, but he simply waved and it continued onwards.

Once the horse was gone, he looked up to see a bat. He scowled at it, knowing bats don't hang around during the day. It went off into the sky and disappeared.

"Great. He has no trust in me at all.." Dark said, he entered the forest and hid into the bushes where he caught the brief conversation of Link and the Imp. Link's eyes were bright with happiness as he hugged Epona, a sort of childlike look was on his face, he seemed to be ignoring the Imp again as she scrutinized the horse.

"Sand.." The Imp murmured, looking at Epona's hooves. "Your horse has been in Gerudo Desert. How did it come back?"

"Does it matter?" Link said, climbing on top of Epona and taking the reigns in his hands, "She came back."

The Imp smiled briefly, but still looked suspicious. She glanced around the forest, looking at the shadows of the trees and bushes, then back at Link who was now heading to Ordon Village.

"Come on, Midna, let's go."

"Wait up!"

Dark stood from his hiding place and watched them head deeper into the forest with a frown. "Now what? I can't exactly follow them into the village in the morning. The villagers will see me.. since I look like Link in a.. different aspect. It might freak them out." With a sigh, he realized he'll have to come back when it gets dark. He chuckled at the irony.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n:**_ Sorry for the delay. Writers block. :\ Anyway, I'm finally playing my 3DS version of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. (Thank you brother.) I'll probably update soon._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Limited.**

* * *

_He lives in a tree house? _

Dark stared up at the house, the windows lit with light. He frowned at the lack of Epona, but he watched Link drop her off with a girl named Ilia before walking through the small village, waving at the villagers with a smile tugging his lips, he headed down a path that was isolated from the others. Dark frowned, not knowing what else to do, he walked over to a tree near several scarecrows with red circled targets stood. He sat down in the grass, leaning his back against the tree. It was warm out, the wind felt nice against his skin and the stars twinkled from above with a silver glint.

In all his short time trailing after Link, he realized this had to be the worst job he ever took. Ganondorf had no whims of how his minions handled their jobs, all that mattered to the banished Gerudo King was that they did it without complaint. Sure, he wouldn't have complained if it wasn't this type of job, following Link like a shadow..

The thought made him grimace. He was no shadow. He was darkness. Inevitable anger, fear, resentment, pride, the stem of Link's dark instinct. Yet they were apart, Link, the ever glowing light, the missing piece, the place he secretly yearned to return too, yet always denied. There was no point in thinking about it. If he did, it'd only make him feel more bitter and he might do something he'll regret later. Although he regret a lot of things, the feeling wasn't new.

"Wow. This is a strange turn of events," The voice sounded mocking and quite familiar, he looked around and took out his sword, a replica of Link's Master Sword, yet it was weaker with a darker sheen. "You look just like him..." The imp from earlier appeared from the dark shadows of the trees, she hovered as her smile widened with extreme fascination.

Dark moved back, pointing the blade at her. "Don't bother moving, imp."

She crossed her arms, brow raised. "I'm Midna." She examined his face, looking at each contour and noticing the subtle hints, yet the difference was clear by his red eyes and how he fit nicely in the dark. She could feel the imminent of darkness soothing around him, like twilight, yet he was different. A firm ache pulsed from him, she knew he was something different than a twilight being, he was just so pure. Just like Link.

"Don't care," He replied, not knowing what to do. His cover is blown, maybe he shouldn't have bothered to come close to Link's tree house. He should've visited Epona, maybe the horse would be better company.

"Why do you look like Link? Is this another trap from Zant?" Midna wondered, although she didn't believe it, was clear on her face that she knew something else and was just playing for time.

Dark grimaced at the familiar name of the annoying idiot working blindly for Ganondorf. She knows him. Will.. they do belong to the same place. "I don't work for that petulant child," Dark spat.

The imp grinned mischievously. "So you know whom I'm talking about. Are you working for Ganondorf as well?"

Dark relaxed his shoulders, the sword felt nice in his hand. He wasn't able to use it often since there wasn't nothing to kill. He did remember hitting some twilight beings on the way to Kakariko village. The thought of attacking twilight monsters was sounding a lot more interesting than following Link. "Ain't telling you nothing, Imp."

"Are you here for Link? Are you going to kill him?" She asked, her hair curled upwards into a hand, she was making it look threatening, but from where Dark was sitting, he didn't think much of it.

"I'm not here to kill Link," Dark said, he grit his teeth. He wasn't ordered to kill him, he was simply told to follow and divert his trail. That was it. This imp creature didn't need to know that.

Midna moved back several feet, her hair settled. "Really now? Then why are you out here, stalking him?"

"Stalking?!" His voice slightly raised, he glanced to the windows still lit with light. Nothing was disturbed. Although this little imp could ruin everything if she told Link. Not like he could kill her, Link would know something happened, they were tethered in some way, it was obvious from the familiarity they both shared.

Midna was smiling as if his reaction was amusing to her. "Yes. Stalking. It's late and you're outside his home, watching him like some type of crow."

He ignored the comparison. "I'm not stalking, I'm watching him."

"Same difference, idiot. Now I know you must be Link's shadow or something, you're simple as he is. Although from your dark form, you must be his bitterness and hatred. His darkness. No wonder he is the way he is. He doesn't have you to fill in those gaps. If he did, he'd be pessimistic about the ways of his journey, but since he doesn't, he's optimistic."

Dark frown. Does that mean if they merged,

Link would feel everything he felt. The loneliness, regret, hatred, anger, sadness, resentment. Would it be a good thing for the hero not to feel those feelings? It's been awhile since someone brought his mood down, the order of following Link didn't compare to what he's feeling now. It dug into his flesh like a rusted spoon, trying to scoop up enough skin, blood and bone at the same time, but ultimately failing.

Midna watched for several seconds, noticing his frown and sadness, the inner conflict going on in this dark being. She knew he wasn't Link, but in every other way, he is. The missing piece of Link, sitting outside like some type of abused animal, it was pitiful.

She finally decided to say something. "You miss him?"

Dark looked at her and glared, he sheathed his sword since his arm was getting tired of holding it up. "I don't miss him."

Her brow raised in question. "Really now?"

"Yes. I don't miss him." The words felt terrible on his tongue as if it left him parch.

"Mind saying that again, this time without lies clogging up your mouth," She said, grinning.

Dark glared, "Go away, Imp." The lights to Link's tree house turned off, Midna seemed to realize this as well, but she didn't bother looking.

"I'm protecting, Link. I don't want you out here, go somewhere else." Midna's voice changed, it was a tone heavier and emphasized that if he didn't leave, she'll make him.

He glanced off towards the entrance to the village, "Where's Epona?" He asked, it'd be better if he was with her for now. Since the little Imp was apparently Link's body guard.

Midna's smile softened. "She's at the spring." Midna moved to the side and pointed to the exit across from where Dark sat.

"Is that girl there?" Dark asked, standing up and brushing off dirt and grass.

Midna looked at him for a second longer, this time without scrutinizing his appearance, but more like admiring him. It was strange. "Ilia? No. She probably went home."

Probably? He was supposed to accept her word? He had nothing to do until Link continued his journey, if he sat outside his tree house, he'd either get bored and fall asleep, which would get himself caught. With a defeated sigh, he ambled past Midna towards the forest that apparently lead to the spring. He didn't know and hoped Midna wasn't joking around with him, but after awhile he felt she was making sure he got there. She hovered but he could feel her and he didn't bother looking back to see if she was.

When he came to the spring, he pressed his hands on the white wood gate with vines intertwining along it. Looking through, he unexpectedly smiled as he caught Epona's shrewd gaze, she laid on the grass near the waters edge, eating bits of grass.

He pressed on the gate, but it wouldn't open. He frowned and glanced back, Midna grinned at his attempt as her hair turned into a giant hand, he stepped away as she pushed against it. The gate opened and he walked through and hurried over to Epona. The horse reached up with its nostril, nuzzling his hand as he knelt beside her.

"You're so much like Link. Epona doesn't exactly enjoy strangers, but you won her over. Where did you find her exactly?" Midna asked.

Dark didn't bother glaring at the comparison of Link again. "A few cohorts found her in the desert. I didn't think she was Link's until he whistled in Faron woods."

"A work of fate," Midna commented.

Dark laid his head down on Epona's back, stroking her mane. Without realizing it, he fell asleep, only to dream of a nightmare he hoped he wouldn't have to experience again.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n: **Hey. Yeah. I like to have my stories at least 1500 words. It's short, but easier to update instead of clogging the story up with nonsense. I didn't know how to end it and yes, it's AU and it has connections with Dark Link in Ocarina of Time. I've been interested in Dark Link for awhile and when Link killed him in the Water Temple, it was more of him trying to kill off the doubt he felt in himself. But everyone needs darkness inside of them to live more fluidly. _

_I wanted to include Midna in this chapter, because I love her. :D She's an awesome character. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Limited.**

* * *

*** Past ***

* * *

He walked inside the empty room filled with light and stillness. Water reached his ankles as he moves toward the lone tree sitting in the center of the room. Why was it there? He continues past it, looking for a door out of the room. He stops the second he notices the ripples of water that isn't coming from him.

He spins around, a shuddered gasp escapes him as he looks at the strange being across from him. Same face, same clothes, same sword. Yet darker in shade. His face is pale, eyes glowing a faint red. The darker being doesn't speak, he takes his sword from his sheath and swings at him with relentless force.

Link takes his own sword out and they clash together. He pushes back and watches as his replica shifts the same way he does. A devious smile on his lips as they circle one another.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" His replica asks, same voice, same tone.

Link grits his teeth, swings his sword, but the darker being blocks him and swipes at Link, but Link takes several steps back. He knows this being shares his technique's, his movements, he's able to predict what he does, so either do this fast or more precise.

"We were little when they told us of our fate," he says, flexing his wrist.

Link's brows furrowed, wondering what he means by that. _We?_

The dark being swings his sword, clashing with Link's and moves back. Keeping them far apart, playing a game, they both know who will win, but why?

Link knows this is one of the Water Temple's traps. It's set for people looking for the treasures inside it. He was here simply for the princess's request and to save the Sages.

"We grew taller, appearing as their chosen hero. Yet they never asked if it was okay to rip us from our world." Dark Link attacked again, he never got close to actually cutting Link. It was obvious that he wanted to talk, to ponder, to play for time or dissuade Link from his path.

"It was meant to be," Dark Link said, "for us, for them." He attacked again, pushing Link, making sure he moved as they rippled the water inside the room, clashing of swords echoed and the only thoughts going through Link's mind were of worry, fear, anger and loneliness.

Was his emotions creating this character in front of him. Attacking him, voicing his thoughts, his emotions since he won't do it himself. Defeating him might help soothe the doubt he feels inside. So he fought more relentlessly, knowing he couldn't stay in this room with the dark being, telling him things he doesn't want to think of. He needed to continue with his mission and release the Sages.

"Are they going to apologize to us when this is all over?" Dark Link asked, blocking Link's oncoming attack, he pushed him back and swung his sword at him. Link was quick enough to block it, and dodge the other attacks, the water was soaking his pants, but he couldn't think of it, he needed to concentrate.

But he could feel it. Despair. He felt like he was drowning in it. These are his feelings. His pain, opening up, this dark being is forcing it open, making him feel the turmoil, everything he pushed down since he began this quest. He needed to lock it away, to force it close.

"Do we get to go home when we're finished?" Dark Link asked, his voice growing angrier, his attacks became more messy. "Do we get to be kids again and forget that this world is cruel?"

Questions and more questions that Link didn't voice himself. He tried ignoring it but it edged inside of him like a knife cutting through flesh. He didn't know any of the questions, he never bothered to answer them whenever they popped up. He knew it would be selfish to ask the Sage, Rauru. He was their chosen hero, he had to save the world from evil, he couldn't think of his own wishes. Not when others suffered.

He slashed Dark Link across the chest and everything went still. The sword slipped through his fingers and he fell to his knees, blood mixed with water as Dark Link looked up at Link. His eyes brimming with tears, the pain Link felt was soothed and went away, but looking at Dark Link. Guilt seeped inside of him as the dark being began to fade before his eyes.

"Do _you_ get to go home and live a happy life after this?" He asked, the tears fell from his eyes and he faded away.

Link tucked his sword back inside his sheath, the room disintegrated, turning back into a chamber of the Water Temple. He sniffled and walked across the room to the door, but before he touched the doorknob, he looked back at where Dark Link disappeared.

"I don't know.." Link said, a tear rolled down his cheek to his chin, "I want too..go home.. but I can't." He wiped away the tear and grabbed the doorknob, leaving the room to explore the rest of the temple.

* * *

*** Present *  
**

* * *

"Hey.. hey.. Link.. Wake up!" His eyes shot open, he grabbed his sword and slashed whoever was nudging him in the shoulder. The Twilight being moved back, holding her bleeding arm, she glared and looked at it, the wound healed itself up and faded before his eyes.

"Thanks.." She said, crossing her arms and keeping a firm distance from him.

He looked around and noticed he was lying on the grass, the sun leaking through the trees. Epona was up, drinking water from the spring. He sighed and sat up. "Don't.. call me that."

Midna raised her brow. "Link? Aren't you him? Don't you two share the same name or something?"

_Same name. Same appearance. Same sword. Same everything_. He sighed, "Dark.. call me Dark. Not Link. Okay. I'm.. I'm not him."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't sound so sure. Also.. you have nightmares.. like he does. Seemed like a good time to wake you up, you were.. uhmm.. whimpering and crying.."

He glared at her and wiped away the wetness from his cheeks and eyes. The pain of the nightmare still hurt and he could feel the wound pulsing where he got slashed.

"Thanks for waking me," He said, looking down at his sword on the grass, the blood from the imp is gone.

He doesn't remember when he woke up, not this instant, but after Link killed him in the Water Temple. He woke up somewhere else in another time. Pulled away as if he were still existing, standing in front of Ganondorf, the man seemed intrigued to use him. So he stayed, numb and broken, not knowing what else to do since Link died in the war. One day he felt it, the pulsing of the Master Sword, the hero, he returned, somehow. When he found him, this Link was different, older, cheerful and mature. But he could feel the same spirit inside of him and that means...

Dark shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. Not now. He stood, sheathed his sword and walked over to the gate, he pulled it closed as the Twilight being moved through it while Epona looked at them with a questioning gaze.

"Where are you going? Back to stalking Link?" She wondered.

Dark looked around, the forest has grown and it's now different. "I'm.. going home." He turned and walked off through the forest, not knowing if any of it would be there. He never wanted to enter Faron Woods, but he needed closure from his dream that left him shaking.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n: **Hey. It's not a great interpretation for Link and Dark Link in Ocarina of Time. But they say that Dark Link is Link's resentment and loneliness, so I wanted them to have a type of conversation. Questions and things that Link couldn't voice himself because he knows it'll be selfish. But Dark Link is selfish and wants to know these things. So when Link killed him, he was sad about the questions but the feelings he felt before were gone. _

_* I don't know if Midna can heal herself, I'm just making that part up._

_* I don't know if Dark Link could sense Link's spirit, but he is him, so I'm also making that part up. :D_

_Also, this AU for Dark Link, since he doesn't show up in Twilight Princess besides an appearance of the Interlopers. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	5. Chapter 5

**Limited.**

* * *

He felt hollow as he meandered through the forest. He could feel the age, the nostalgia of it all, memories connected to each branch, root and blooming flower. The reoccurring dream always pained him, gave him regret that tore inside his chest. He always tried to forget, to ignore it and keep himself busy. He cursed Ganon for putting him in this position, it was like the man was throwing him into a pit of darkness and leaving him there. Instead he got him watching the incarnation of the hero he once belonged too. How was he supposed to deal with this any longer?

Dark stopped, he stared at the ground that had trickling leaves and a small noticeable path. He could hear the familiar sound of the forest singing, the music of the Kokiri children. He looked up and saw him, the Skull kid staring down at him with a wide smile, disappearing in a flourish of leaves, but the song kept going like a whisper on the wind.

He continued walking through the forest. Flashes of memories appeared as if they were engrained in the earth and the bark of the trees. He let out a shuddered breath, closing his eyes as a small boy with no fairy ran through the forest with a smile upon his face. That memory faded, he shook and wrung his fingers together before continuing onwards.

"You'll come back and visit right?" Dark stopped and turned around, his eyes widened at the young girl with green hair and sad smile. Saria. She looked close and real enough to touch, but her image began to waver.

He frowned as he turned away from her and walked off. These memories were frustrating, he couldn't tell what was real and what isn't. His thoughts and the past collided and merged into one another until he stopped in front of a path that he knew lead to the Great Deku Tree. It was no longer there, but what he saw frightened him more than he ever felt while existing in this timeline.

A golden wolf sat at the entrance of the path. It stared at him with one dark eye, and the other a bright red.

He took a step back and felt a chill run through his body. He knew that he never seen a gold wolf before, nothing this luminance, but deep inside there was an ache, a yearn that made him realize that this wolf is what he's been looking for his entire existence.

His other half in a spirit form of a guided wolf. He was here, standing in front of him, watching and waiting.

Dark felt his entire body shudder and the intensity of being so close. He raised his hand, reaching for the wolf and as it drew closer toward him, its muzzle brushing against his fingers. Flashes of the past resurfaced, memories that should have been Dark's before they were pulled apart.

When he opened his eyes that he didn't know were closed, the wolf wasn't there anymore. He was alone in the unfamiliar forest with the painful memories. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest as he let out a ragged sob.

He was alone. Empty. Traveling as a young child, looking for a ghost and when he returned to his beloved land, it was conquered with war and death that tore his soul and bound it to time. The regret was heavy, like iron chains pulling him to the bottom of the sea. suffocating any breath from his lungs. Even in death, he was filled with it, choking on regret, scarring him deeply that for a moment he felt relief to know he had another chance of changing things.

Dark was just a piece of the puzzle, an end to his regret.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you start balling in the middle of the forest." Dark blinked his eyes and wiped away any stray tears from his face, he twisted his body to see the floating imp, her arms crossed, brows raised in question.

What truly surprised Dark was Link of this time. He stood beside the imp, looking nonchalant and his hair was unkempt as if Midna had pulled him from his bed and lead him to Dark.

"What are you crying about now?" Midna asked, scrutinizing him with the purse of her lips.

Dark scowled and rose to his feet, brushing off dirt. "I'm not crying." Midna snorted and said nothing.

Link with his dusty blond hair stepped forward, his eyes never left Dark, watching his every movement, calculating the dagger at Dark's side.

"Who.. are you?" he asked.

And Dark turned away, the ache stung inside him. "No one. I'm nobody. Just a shadow of the past." He began to walk away from them, but the imp was persistent as she floated before him, her brows now furrowed in a heavy glare.

"Is that why you're crying in the forest? Because you're no one?"

Dark snarled, shaking his head. "Leave me be."

"Are you here to hurt.. anyone?" Link asked, intervening before Midna could say anything else, or in Dark himself could retaliate.

Dark felt his entire body still at the question. The valor of courage was still there, inside the spirit of the hero. So close, so inevitably close that Dark himself could feel the insides of him warm in his presence. He let go of the strain and looked around the forest, it was larger, much more expansive than it was before, but it was still home. To him, it'll always be.

"I grew up here," he said, quietly as if he wanted the forest to know this too, to hear the sound of melancholy in his voice of how much he wanted to return to his time. "I was given a task to save the world." He turned and smiled at Link, Midna had glided beside him, both curious of what he had to say. "I was split apart and the light inside me faded away. I thought I was going to drown in the dark, until I decided I wanted to thrive in it instead."

"What happened?" Link asked, the same quietness in his voice.

"I.. followed orders and one day I was given one specific objective." He sucked in a sliver of air and closed his eyes. "I'm happy I took it. I came here and I met...you."

"Why me?

Dark opened his eyes and took a step toward him, he caught the subtle twitch of Link's hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. He looked down at it, confusion sweeping across his features.

"It...pulsed," Link murmured.

"I'm one of the dark creatures," Dark said, getting both Midna and Link's attention again, "your sword wants to end me. Just like _he_ did a long time ago. It remembers me too well."

"It remembers you?"

Dark sighed. He fidgeted, the yearn was fresh and the fear he felt rattled through his head, tingling down to his fingertips. Bit by bit, he resisted the urge to merge back into Link's shadow, knowing it wasn't right. The person in front of him wasn't the one he once knew. Same body, same face, same likeness, maybe the same soul. But he wasn't him.

With that, he gave them a wave and left into a dark portal away from the forest and away from his salvation.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**authors notes: **_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
